My Brothers are Assholes
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: This is why Seth regrets going places with Roman and Dean, but he hates not having them around.


**My Brothers are Assholes**

"My brothers are assholes." Seth Rollins grumbled to himself while trying to get a hold of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They left him alone in the back of the coffee shop during a poetry reading. Time and time again he tells Roman not to leave Dean unsupervised to get a damn soft pretzel in the mall. Seth groans looking for them around the mall. Seth thrusts his hands into his pockets and pulls out nothing. He suddenly realizes that Roman has the keys to their rental car. He starts to regret going to the mall instead of Dean's suggestion for a movie night. This was their only day off from their busy schedule

"Oh fuck this shit!" He growls as his phone rings knowing that it was probably Roman calling him about Dean getting incarcerated or injured again. "What do you want?" He spat with so much malice in his voice it could be cut with a knife.

""Um Seth. Could you come get us? We are down in security. They locked us up. Dean had decided to attack a fake plant that fell on him." Roman said as he watches Dean talk smack to the three guards. He listens to Dean's inaudible banter from the entrance of the cell.

"Seth please hurry. I'm pretty sure that they are going to take him to the pokey. Again. Plus get me a new soft pretzel. Please. They confiscated it again." He said with a slight sigh head hanging down low.

"What if I don't? You two are 32 years old. You older than me, but I'm the more responsible one out the three of us. I cook, clean, make sure we are on time for flights, and I make sure your ring gear is all packed." He huffs holding his phone to his ear stomping to the pretzel stand not caring about how a WWE Superstar should conduct themselves. "Do you want salt or no salt with your pretzel with cheese my spoiled ass brother?"

"No salt please? Also, if it is not too much to ask my dear brother. How was your poetry reading? Did you read your new poem?" Roman asks sitting in the chair ignoring Dean's squabble with guards. Little did Roman know, Dean was getting electrocuted with a taser. He looks up to see his middle brother sighing with discontent. Dean got up and hid behind Roman fearing the taser. "Seth please hurry. Dean has been electrocuted with the taser. This is why we should get him an ID bracelet. That specifically says no straightjackets, tasers, restraints, or cattle prods should be used due to his PTSD." He sighs petting Dean's auburn hair.

"It went fine. People liked it." Seth took a sudden pause and exhaled. "I'm on my way. Nobody hurts our brother. Even if he's a mouthy asshole with zero filter all the time." He hangs up the phone quickly buying Roman a soft pretzel with cheese and a hot chocolate for Dean. Seth weaves through the crowd of patrons staring at the destroyed plant. Seth finally gets to the security office. He kneels to the cowering man after the cell door opens. "What happened Dean? What did you do to the plant? Are you hurt my dear brother?" He glares at the guards calculating how he could kick the four offenders at once.

"A plant fell from the fourth floor. It hit my shoulder and cut my arm. Then I snapped and attacked it. It made me think about him again. Like I was eight all over again. I didn't mean to do it again. Does the boss know?" Dean whimpers softly with head hanging low. Seth sighs softly looking at Roman for help. Roman shrugs and pats Dean's head like if he was a puppy. "Am I in trouble with you guys too?" Dean asked like he was a small child in trouble with his parents. Seth sighs handing the man with auburn hair the hot chocolate and feeding Roman.

"Nah. You didn't mean no harm about it. You just bugged out. We just should watch what you are doing and avoid malls. Plus, other places." He says with a soft smile walking out of the mall. Dean runs to the car completely back to his normal not spilling his hot chocolate. Roman chuckles as he eats his pretzel. Seth smiles and steals a bite of Roman's pretzel. Roman growls and head butts Seth out of retaliation. "I repeat again. My brothers are assholes." He groans holding his bleeding nose.


End file.
